


I'm a little pissed

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Inside the mind of a sociopath [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Angry Writing, Other, Reviews, going ham on Richard Brody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: This is libel at the expense of a critic named Richard Brody I felt should be shared with the literary public. Please feel free comment your immediate thoughts.





	I'm a little pissed

**This line is from Richard Brody's review bashing rocket man and below is my response please enjoy.** _"Rocketman" is far from a drama of introspection-and, unfortunately, Egerton's performance, as directed by Fletcher, doesn't add to the protagonist's inner life._

Rocketman in its entirety was a beautifully choreographed, well acted and intricately woven biographic masterpiece. Taron Egerton's entrancing performance was easily worthy of its praise. The range of emotions so eloquently performed by Taron is certainly more than that of the feelings displayed by the critic by the name of Richard Brody. As if Taron Egerton's breathtaking performance was anything less than angelic. Brody is completely out of his depth in his heinous review.

In no way does his review begin to scratch the surface of the films nuances or explicitly stated topics such as Elton's extremely obvious homosexuality. Not only does the film on multiple occasions flat out say that he is attracted to men (for those who don't know those words, GAY) (apologies for not screaming my direct intentions into your ear as Richard Brody would have me do), Elton also kisses men on multiple occasions as well as rebuttling a hint at heterosexuality with "Not really, I'm Gay". I'm at a loss for what exactly Mr.Brody wanted from this glorious film if not the already present soft-core porn. It is my personal belief that his review was far too shallow and indicative of a craving for some beautiful sweet Egerton ass. Do not allow this cinematic experience to be sullied by disconcerting reviews such as Richard's.


End file.
